


Covenant

by nrbsryh_30



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Feels, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Old Peggy Carter, Sad, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nrbsryh_30/pseuds/nrbsryh_30
Summary: Finally the great captain America come back to life as he has a mission to accomplish . He finished it and allow himself to be swallow by the sea, frozen in times ....OR a very short story I made as I think about Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes deserve a better life.





	Covenant

The sun shines bright on this day . The birds chirp melodiously and the sky is clear of black clouds.   
The air feels the same as any other days. The wind today blows soothingly . A great day someone might say. 

A great day indeed yet he is still there . Sitting silently in the broken pub . Tears run down his face like a water fall . His shoulder slunched down in sorrow , an act so different from his proud patriotic self . Head hanging low with shame and regrets. His heart breaking into pieces as his brain slowly process the information of him losing James Buchanan Barnes . A name so dumb, it makes his heart tingle everytime he hears it. His brain knows Bucky is gone but his heart refuses to accept it . 

The whiskey on the table is almost fully empty but the man who drank it is more empty than the broken bottles on the floor . His piercing blue eyes that once shines like an ocean seems dead as if he is willing to let it all go just to be with his bucky . She can not take the image of sorrow in her vision . She braves herself to talk to captain America. But as she sits inftont of him . The man who keeps bitting his lips in hope he shuffled his cries is not captain America . He is just a boy who is to dumb to run from a fight as James Buchanan Barnes once told her about his steve rogers . She braces herself and speaks in a low tone as an act of comfort. 

Finally the great captain America come back to life as he has a mission to accomplish . He finished it and allow himself to be swallow by the sea, frozen in times while his heart whispers a covenant he made for his best pal . "im with you till the end of the lines". The covenant accompany him for 70 years keeping his warm with memories . 

Thinking back of those days peggy still remember vividly of the sorrow that lead captain America to death. The director of shield , Nick Furnie or Furry she cant seem to remember as age eats her memories. The news flash like a lightning , her heart thumping so loud she swears she thought she will die at that moment . Her whole body trembling with delight and confusion . Captain America have been found and he is alive . All peggy thoughts circle on one statement 'this is the beginning of something beautiful' as she remembers about a certain soldier she saw in the winter.


End file.
